


Premier League Football - Chelsea Training

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Safer Sex, Training, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Congratulations on your graduation to the Chelsea first time squad Mason, now here's your reward!
Series: Football Sex Drive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Premier League Football - Chelsea Training

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

Premier League Football – Chelsea Training

After 14 years with the club including two years away on loan at Vitesse and the Derby, today was the day Mason would train with the Chelsea first-team as a first-team player…his dream had finally come true.

The 20-year-old squinted at the clock, it was 5:30am, fuck me, what an awful time to be awake he thought to himself. Mason threw the covers aside and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower the water gushed cascading down; he jumped in and lathered up the soap. The hot water bouncing off his slender frame Mason caressed his body thinking about the day ahead of him. What are the lads like? How much harder will it be training with the first team? How will Frank treat him? What are the lads like??? He felt the excitement pumping through his veins. No time for a wank now Mason, he thought to himself, gotta be on top form today.

Sparkling clean he jumped out of the shower, the light reflected a sheen of water which glistened off his smooth skin. Drying himself off Mason’s hand lingered around his crotch enjoying the touch of cotton on his modestly hairy balls and uncut 7-inch cock. He got dressed pulling on his black Nike tracksuit, a pair of slim fleece joggers and a nice warm hoodie then gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek as she slept. Setting off for Cobham, Mason started his Mercedes AMG and crept out of the drive on to the quiet London roads.

Mason arrived at the training ground in Surrey, his heart hammering with excitement. He pulled into a parking space and sat there for a moment, Ok Mase...compose yourself he thought. Jumping out of his car, Mason grabbed his things and locked up, he turned to walk towards the building, when out of nowhere, CRASH! He was knocked off balance onto his Merc. What the fuck just happened? A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and he looked over.

“Welcome to the party man!” Tammy Abraham’s wide smile greeted Mason’s dazed expression. Tammy straightened Mason up. “We’re back together this season man, I cannot fucking wait!” Tammy beamed, Mason’s face broke into a smile and the pair embraced. “Absolutely Tams, Frank is a great coach, we will have a great year I’m sure of it. How was your summer?” The boys caught up on their walk into the locker room.

They entered the locker room to meet so many of the faces they knew from the TV, from FIFA and now they were all teammates. They found their names, Mason Mount 19, it was all in numerical order, Callum Hudson-Odoi would be next to him, but Callum was recovering from a serious injury, on the other side of him was Olivier Giroud. Fuck me, that’s all I need Mason thought to himself, a big sexy Frenchman butt naked next to me. Olivier was nowhere to be seen, the younger boys were obviously a little early. Ready in their training gear the boys filtered on to the training pitch to start their warm-ups.

“Alright lads, it’s a new season and I’m the new gaffer.” Frank Lampard stood beaming with his assistant Jody Morris next to him. “As you all know we aren’t making any new signings this season but we have got some new faces.” He gestured towards Mason, Tammy, Reece and Fikayo who were clustered together for security in numbers. “Now let’s get started and break you into groups for some warm up drills, let’s give the new boys the welcome they deserve.” Frank winked and the older players chuckled.

Mason was put into a group coached by Eddie Newton with Jorginho, Marcos Alonso and Kepa for their piggy-in-the-middle drills. Each player in turn had to attempt intercepting the ball while the other 3 passed it around him. Mason loved it, he nipped after the ball snapping at each player’s toes as Eddie watched on making notes. The ball at Kepa’s feet, the confident young Spaniard flicked it to Marcos a split second before Mason arrived taking his feet from under him. Kepa landed in a heap. “PUTA MADRE!” Kepa bellowed as he braced for impact. Eddie blew his whistle, “Mase, 20 press-ups!” Mason held his arm out to Kepa, “I’m sorry man, didn’t mean to get you.” Kepa reached up allowing Mason to pick him up; “No worries Mason, I get you back later” Kepa winked. Sheepish, Mason sank to his knees and paid his penalty as the others watched, 20 press-ups. Eddie counted to 20 as the three foreigners spoke to each other, Kepa’s eyes fixated on Mason’s tight bum as it bobbed up and down, he wasn’t taking in a word of what the other two were saying, all he could think about was how much he would love his dick hovering above it! Kepa could feel his meat hardening into a semi and snapped himself out of his trance.

The session continued with no further incidents except that Mason smashed in a volley past Kepa into the top corner, Mason flashed Kepa a smug grin and the Spanish boy returned a pissed off glare that Mason knew meant don’t you dare talk to me! Kepa thought to himself I’m going to get this boy back somehow, his wandering mind took him back to Mason’s enticing bum and once again Kepa struggled to maintain his excitement.

The final whistle sounded and the boys headed back to the locker room. Mason felt a huge sense of pride in his performance; Frank must’ve noticed me today he thought to himself. Kepa rushed up alongside him with a playful shoulder bump on the 20-year-old. “Hey gilipollas, that was a naughty trick earlier, I was impressed.” He beamed at Mason. “Promise me something yeah, you never do that to me again otherwise I will be watching you from the bench on Saturdays!”

“Ha, I got lucky man, but you pulled off some great saves today, you’re an awesome goalkeeper.” Mason replied trying to hide his glee. He looked into Kepa’s deep brown eyes and felt a strange tingle, the Spanish man was beautiful, fuck me I need to control myself, Mason swallowed hard. “Well I’m glad to hear that” Kepa chuckled. “What are you up to this evening?” “Erm, not a lot to be honest, just dinner with the missus I guess.” Mason thought to himself, “How about yourself?” “Nada, first day back I think just chill out and play some computer games no?” Kepa smiled. “If you don’t have to rush back, come over and we can play some FIFA?” “Yeah sure!” Mason practically back-flipped with excitement, he was already feeling like part of the team. “I’ll message the missus and let her know I’ll be back late.”

They entered the locker room, the air humming with the low rumble of lads laughing and joking. Mason stripped off, grabbed his towel and headed for the showers. Mason hopped in under the jet of warm water, instantly feeling refreshed Mason shook his hair and wiped the water out of his eyes. Gazing across the showers he instantly recognised Kepa’s perfectly tanned body, his legs were sparsely covered with hair, his chest smooth and perfectly defined…his arse, two perfect peachy globes with Mason’s bite marks all over them. Fuckkk, he snapped back into reality once again and felt himself hardening. He lathered his crotch and disguising his semi tried to picture anything unattractive that he could, Theresa May dancing, yeah that’ll do it.  
The lads left the showers for the changing rooms one by one. Mason opened his locker and took out his phone. “How was your first day babes?!!!” Mason’s smile stretched ear-to-ear, his awesome girlfriend was always thinking of him.

“It was amazing babe! Will be back a bit later than I thought though, we’re gonna have a little first day social. Won’t be tooooooo late though promise :D. Love you xxx”. Mason put his phone on the bench and got dressed into his black trackies again, grabbing his things he looked up and there was Kepa stood waiting for him wearing a pair of slim fit blue jeans and a muscle fit red crew neck shirt. “Ready? You can follow me to my place yeah?” Mason nodded and the pair set off, Kepa leading the journey in his Mercedes 4x4. Mason’s phone buzzed, “No worries babes, have fun <3 xox.”

They parked up and took the lift up to his flat, Kepa’s flat overlooked the Thames and his balcony had an amazing view of the London skyline. Kepa led them in, “Make yourself comfortable, you want anything to drink?” Kepa asked. “Just a water thanks.” Said Mason sitting down on the couch taking in Kepa’s flat. Kepa brought over two glasses of water, “One water for the daredevil” he teased. “Ok, so who are you going to be?” Kepa switched on the PS4. “How about you be Eibar and I’ll be Portsmouth, home vs home” Mason suggested. “Nice and simple.” Kepa smiled and started the game.

Mason scored first with Kepa equalising, 1-1 and the clock running down, Mason had possession with his defender. “So did you like looking at my arse earlier?” Kepa started, Mason looked at Kepa in shock as Kepa’s striker stole the ball and scored before Mason could react. “Shit, sorry I wasn’t concentrating I was away in my own world...” Mason rushed. “Ahhh don’t worry about it, it’s a shower, where else can you look, at the lights the whole time…its 2-1 by the way.” Kepa interrupted, the cheeky fucker Mason thought to himself. “Anyway, I was looking at your arse when you were doing your press-ups, you know after you assaulted me.” Kepa continued.

Mason took a second to catch up. “Righttt, so how about we make this a little more interesting then, we play another game and the winner gets a blowjob?” Kepa’s eyes locked with Mason’s and the Spanish boy broke into a cheeky smile. “What about the girlfriend?” “I love her to bits, and we’ve talked about it before, What happens on tour stays on tour…and always wear a condom.” Mason grinned and leaned in a little closer gazing into Kepa’s brown eyes. Kepa closed the gap and their lips touched gently, the pair held the kiss for a second before Mason looked back at the TV screen. Kepa looked down at Mason’s trackies noticing the huge lump in Mason’s lap constricted by the smooth fabric. Man, I hope I lose he thought to himself.

They played again; Mason was determined to win this time but he went 3-1 down in the first half. “I can’t wait to have those lips on my chorizo.” Kepa goaded. They started the second half and Mason tied the game up, 3-3 and he’s on the break again he was about to pass and shoot when Kepa’s hand grabbed his crotch. “FUCKKKK, you bastard!!! That’s gotta be a red card.” Mason complained. “So we go straight to penalties then.” Kepa smiled. 1-0, 1-1, 2-1, 3-1, 3-2…4-2…”HAHA yes pompey boy, I win!” “You fucking cheat Kepa! Twice you’ve fucked me over now!” Mason’s face flushed red with frustration. Kepa eyed Mason, reached over and pulled him in for a kiss, the fight in Mason dissolved immediately, he loosened his jaw and Kepa’s tongue slid inside exploring Mason’s mouth, Mason was rigid again in his trackies.

Kepa broke the kiss and pulled back, “I forfeit…so, can I give you a blowjob?” Mason’s eyes lit up and Kepa’s hands wandered down towards Mason’s tent. Kepa kissed Mason again forcefully this time, Mason relaxed into the sofa and let Kepa take control. The Spaniard shifted his weight round and his ran his forearm over Mason’s tent, Mason cooed as Kepa moved around raising himself up and bringing his leg over to straddle Mason. Mason raised his arms and caressed Kepa’s sides through his muscle fit shirt, he felt Kepa’s defined abs through the fabric and the hunger inside him wanted more. Kepa’s right hand gripped Mason’s head ruffling his soft hair while his tongue tasted Mason’s saliva, his left hand pressed Mason’s pec, then his side and slipped down underneath his waistband.

Kepa fumbled around Mason’s neat bush of pubes, his hand explored Mason’s balls grazing them lightly left to right, then right to left before holding them gently in his palm and broke their kiss. Silence as the boys looked at one another processing what was happening. Mason shaft pulsed with excitement, he surveyed Kepa glancing at his crotch, the outline of his cock was embossed against his jeans begging to be released. Mason’s hand left Kepa’s side and ran it along Kepa’s bulge; the Spanish boy shuddered.

Kepa stood up from the couch, then sank to his knees in front of Mason, the English boy braced himself in anticipation as Kepa reached under the waistband of his trackies again. He pulled the waistband down revealing Mason’s boner stretching his white CK boxers, Kepa leant in and kissed the head through the soft cotton, Mason’s bellend responded pulsing excitedly. Kepa reached under the waistband on Mason’s boxers grabbing a handful of shaft, Mason’s back jumped off the couch in shock and Kepa pushed in him back down firmly. Kepa removed Mason’s cock from its prison, 7 inches of beautiful white English meat, uncut and wet at the tip. Kepa slowly eased the foreskin down to reveal a glistening purple head, tongue out he eased forward resting his tongue at the top of the shaft and covered Mason’s bellend with his mouth before lowering himself and swallowing the first 3 inches. Mason’s head fell backwards onto the couch and he sighed in enjoyment closing his eyes.

Kepa concentrated his tongue around Mason’s head, flicking his slit while the 20-year old moaned with pleasure. Kepa, lowered himself further, 6 inches of Mason’s meat in his mouth. Mason’s pubes, soapy clean with a hint of Mason-musk tickled Kepa’s nostrils, he inhaled the sweet smell between blows. Mason reached over placing his hand on Kepa’s head guiding the 24-year-old up and down his cock, Mason’s toes curled inside his trainers, this boy knows how to give a blowjob he thought to himself. Kepa could taste delicious drops of Mason’s precum, reward for his hard work.

“Stand up mate.” Mason whispered, Kepa slowed his bobbing head and released Mason’s cock; he stood up Mason’s hands rested on Kepa’s sides as his rose. The 6 foot 2 man stood in front of Mason, his cock still imprisoned within his jeans. Mason’s hands moved round to the front of Kepa’s jeans, undoing the top button and then his flies Mason could see where Kepa’s cock had been crying with excitement, his navy boxers had a dark patch by his head. Mason looked up at Kepa and smiled, then pushed his tongue against the damp patch, mmmm Spanish precum tasty nice. Kepa couldn’t wait any longer, he pushed his boxers down and his 6-inch cock sprang free. Mason took a moment to take it in again, a nice uncut cock with a pink head and a fair bit of girth to it as well, shaven as well…nice. Mason opened his mouth and Kepa instinctively pushed his hips forward, his cock sliding into Mason’s mouth and pushing as deep in as Mason would allow him, and back out, in again a little more this time and out, in again and this time Mason’s nose touched Kepa’s body. Kepa was gentle as he guided his cock into Mason’s mouth, the beautiful English boy swallowed every inch, he could feel Kepa’s balls drumming against his chin. “Suck me sexy boy.” Kepa moaned as his cock head rubbed the insides of Mason’s mouth, he didn’t know how long he would last at this rate.

Mason pulled off Kepa’s cock, not a moment too soon and ran his tongue along Kepa’s hairless balls before swallowing each one in turn. Kepa threw his head backwards, “puta madre” he cursed feeling like he could shoot his load there and then, but he wanted more. “Mason, how about we go to the bedroom?” Mason released Kepa’s balls, looked up and nodded in agreement, Kepa allowed his jeans to slip right down to his ankles then kicked them off. Mason watched as Kepa slid his fingers under the elastic of his boxers and pushed them down past his thighs then allowing them to fall to the ground, his cock pointing at Mason’s face. Mason kiss the head, Kepa pulled Mason up and took his hand leading him to the bedroom. Mason followed mesmerised by Kepa’s smooth, juicy cheeks.

They reached the bed, Kepa lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it to the side. Mason quickly took his trackies off dropping them on the floor, Kepa eyed up Mason’s smooth pale skin as he slid off his boxers and bent over to take off his socks, Kepa stole another glance at Mason’s sexy bum. The English boy stood up and the pair stood naked facing each other, Mason looked up at the taller man and moved forward to kiss him, their lips met again their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths, Mason’s hands explored Kepa’s smooth body and rested on his pert, tanned bum. Kepa’s hands massaged Mason’s head, slowly pulling Mason towards himself and the bed behind him. The back of Kepa’s leg touched the bed frame, he dropped backwards and he pulled Mason down with him, the pair lay down with Mason on top. Kepa broke the kiss and paused, “Do you want to fuck me?” he asked. Mason broke into a wide smile, “turn over” Mason replied. Kepa rolled on to his front exposing his bum, Mason drank in the sight in front of him, he wouldn’t forget this one! He kneeled on the bed and placed his hands on Kepa’s buns massaging them gently, Mason lowered his face, his tongue hanging out he ran it along the gap in front of him. Kepa cooed encouraging moans ahead of him, and Mason went in again with a little more force this time. He pressed his tongue on the Spaniard’s hole, he tasted incredible. “Ayeeee Masey.” Mason’s spit and saliva lubed Kepa’s sweet hole, his nose between Kepa’s cheeks he sucked in Kepa’s warm scent and now he was ready.

Kepa reached over to the bedside table removing a condom and some lube handing them over to Mason. The English boy had no problem rolling the condom over his rock hard boner while Kepa returned to his position face down on his front, Mason applied some lube to himself then to Kepa’s hole, the anticipation was killing them both. Mason lined himself up above Kepa, pointed his 7-inches at Kepa’s hole and edged forward. As Mason’s tip touched Kepa’s hole Kepa closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pushed out, his hole relaxed acceptingly as Mason’s head began its intrusion. Mason could feel the warmth of Kepa’s hole swallowing his head, the Spanish boy was tight, his bellend pulsed again as his shaft followed its way in. Mason brought his knees closer to Kepa’s bum pushing his cock in deeper, Mason took his hand from his cock and placed it on Kepa’s hips, he was nearly there. Mason pulled back and gently guided himself in again. “Fuck me Kepa, you’re so fucking tight.” The Spanish boy flashed a cheeky smile back at Mason who didn’t need any more encouragement, Mason pulled out to the head again and guided his cock back in with a bit more force. 

The English boy rocked back and forth again, while the tanned boy underneath him muttered Spanish expletives with every gentle thrust. Mason’s pubes prickled Kepa’s smooth cheeks, just half an inch to go, he pulled back and jabbed in again and again and AGAIN. Kepa’s hips followed Mason’s guidance, he felt like a slut as his teammate violated him from the inside, there was nothing he enjoyed more than his dildo in his arse...nothing except the real thing. He glanced over his shoulder checking out Mason’s toned abs, his tight erect nipples, his slender shoulders and up to his face. Mason’s eyes locked on to Kepa’s as they looked innocently back at him, the intense concentration on Mason’s cute face as he buried himself inside Kepa made Kepa’s semi fully erect. 

Mason’s hands moved from Kepa’s hips round to his thighs for more leverage, Kepa’s hole accepted every inch as the midfielder pounded his hole. With the depth of his thrusts, Mason increased his speed slamming into his teammates arse, their skin connecting every time. Kepa sighed deeply, he could take Mason’s pounding all night, it felt so good, but he thought it was only fair he gave his teammate a rest. “Masey” Kepa moaned, “I want to ride you.” The English lad slowed down to a stop and paused for a second before pulling out with a pop. Mason sucked in a deep breath of air and rolled on to his back. Kepa shuffled sideways over Mason and took hold of his hard cock, Kepa leaned down and planted a deep passionate kiss on Mason’s lips, Mason indulged in the moment before Kepa pulled away and crouched up on to his feet. Kepa lowered himself back down on to Mason’s throbbing 7-inches, this time Kepa’s hole took all of Mason in one go. He began to bounce on Mason’s lap building speed, Kepa’s cheeks crashed into Mason’s muscular thighs and the Pompey boy reciprocated by pushing his hips upwards.  
Mason’s view was the tanned, toned frame of the Spanish boy pleasuring his hard pole. The spotlights defined Kepa’s perfect abs and smooth skin as the bounced up and down in Mason’s hands. Kepa’s hand massaged Mason’s tight pecs below him staring deeply into his lover’s eyes as he stimulated the boy under him. Kepa surveyed Mason’s smooth skin as he rode him, Mason’s wispy haired pits looked enticing, another day when they’re hot and sweaty I’m burying my nose in there Kepa thought to himself.

Mason took Kepa’s hard cock into his right hand as Kepa continued to rhythmically slide up and down his boner. Mason’s gripped Kepa’s hard-on tightly and worked the tpo part of his thick penis, Kepa threw his head back again and he continued to fuck Mason’s cock. Mason knew he was about to get his reward, his left hand slid under Kepa’s smooth balls and massaged them and they pinned up against Mason’s body. Kepa’s moaning increased in volume as his arse pumped Mason’s cock. Mason’s breathing had also increased in depth, as he concentrated on Kepa’s hardness, his eyes focused on Kepa’s face he braced himself as Kepa’s expression changed to a pained anguish “I’m cumming” Kepa cried as he felt his balls tighten up underneath him, Mason watched Kepa’s bellend as it twitched and then fired 4 volleys of thick white jizz across Mason’s chest, one squirt landing as far up as Mason’s neck. The Spanish boy moaned with pleasure as he continued to rock on Mason’s pole.

Kepa’s orgasm subsided, but Mason wasn’t done, the English boy pulled himself out of Kepa’s hole and ripped off the condom, gripping his tool tightly he jacked himself rapidly. Kepa moved further down Mason and spread the Pompey boy’s legs as Mason jacked himself, Kepa bent over and used his tongue to lap up Mason’s sweaty balls. Mason’s balls had become musky from his earlier work on Kepa’s arse and the goalie licked up every droplet he could find. Mason could feel the added pressure of Kepa’s tongue tickling his balls and his felt his orgasm approaching. Mason squealed as his hairy balls emptied themselves all over his chest, 2…3…4 shots and his nuts were empty.

Kepa hovered over Mason as he caught his breath, lowered his face and ran his tongue along Mason’s messy abs swallowing a mixture of hot English and Spanish cum. Kepa crawled up the bed and collapsed onto the mattress next to Mason, the cum-soaked 20 year-old turned his head to face Kepa and the pair kissed again gently, Mason could taste their salt on Kepa’s juicy lips. “That was incredible Kepa.” Mason whispered, Kepa smiled weakly as the pair drifted off to sleep, their naked bodies intertwined and satisfied.

End 

Thank you for reading. Let me know if you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios. pcwtosh@gmail.com


End file.
